Goodbye and Good Riddance
by Heart Breaking 101
Summary: Hey, my names Max but you probably already knew that. Well here's what you didn't know about me: I'm abused, and I have to raise my two younger siblings while my Dad gets drunk. It's been this way ever since my Mom died. Well here's my hell- I mean life.
1. A lullaby for Angel

Hey, I'm Max Ride. I'm sixteen and living in hell. No, not the real kind; the kind that you just wish would go away because you're always afraid for your life. That hell, you probably don't know me yet do you? Well lets start with introductions. I'm about five feet eight inches tall I have light brown hair with blonde sun streaks. And now for the fun part telling you_ why _my life is hell. It's simple really: my father abuses me. I can take it. Believe me I can. But it's Angel and Gazzy I'm worried about.

A beautiful little girl at the innocent age of six, with blonde ringlets of hair down her back; with the most adorable blue eyes you could imagine. But I hate what she sees me go through, it kills me inside. And next is Gazzy a silly little eight-year-old who has the hugest heart you could imagine. Looking like his little sister with blonde hair that is spiked at the tips with temporary blue tips.

And before you ask, no; I am never this mushy gushy with anyone else. You see they're all I've got. I don't trust anyone or love anyone as much as I do them. And with them there is no better family. But then Jeb walks into the picture. He's evil manipulative, and the best liar you will ever meet. And that "man" will never ever touch Angel and Gazzy if he wants to survive my wrath.

You're probably wondering why i don't use my wrath on Jeb all the time. Well I did once. I was so, so, so stupid to think that he would let that slide meaning: coming out without bruises. Yea I was wrong. Big time, but he didn't touch Angel or Gazzy again. So that's my life so far. But let's skip to the present shall we?

"Get up you filthy little girl." Jeb spits at me. I get up not looking him in the eyes. he grabs my chin and yanks it so I look at him. "Look me in the eye," he says his voice laced with venom. I make the mistake of hesitating for a fraction of a second which he notices. He punches me in the gut and I fall over wheezing, he kicks me again for "good measure." He looks at me disgusted and I want so badly to tell him he's the one who did this so i press my lips into a line. "Clean yourself up." I nod my head slowly and he steps over my body.

I slowly get up and head for the bathroom. I look in the mirror and wince at the state I'm in. This is one of is worse beatings. I slowly pull my shirt off being careful of the new and old bruises. Leaving me in a white cotton bra. And before you think something inappropriate let me tell you two things: This bra is in no way sexy and next he kicked and punched me in the gut so i have to see how bad they are. I spot two new bruises on my abdomen that are going to be blue by the end of the hour.

My torso is so many colors I look worse than a freaking rainbow. I sigh and slip my shirt back on. I turn the faucet on and wet a white rag then bring up to my nose where it turns pink. I open the cabinet and grab a tube of concealer and wipe it across my cheek where a bright purple bruise lays. And if you must know why I'm putting on make-up I'll tell you. I don't need Angel and Gazzy to see me like this and Jeb has poker nearly every night at our house so I need to look acceptable for his "company."

I look around for blush and see that we don't have any. I'll just have to skip over that part of me playing hooker dress up- I mean looking "acceptable." I grab my ruby red lipstick -more hooker dress up for me! Thanks Jeb!- and add dark purple eye shadow.

I slowly walk down the hallway and go in the kitchen where I make them sandwiches. If you're wondering why I'm not cooking real food is because I can't cook to save my life. I walk into the living room where Jeb is playing poker with five other men. Go freaking figure. "Max!" Everyone calls out except Jeb. He is giving me a dirty look that i can only decipher as "You'll be nice unless you want a belt tomorrow." I barely nod my head. I look at everyone and plaster the biggest smile my face can hold.

"Hey guys! I brought sandwiches." I say my voice sounding decent enough. I put the sandwiches on the coffee table and they all take two. "Would anyone like a beer?" I ask even though I already know the answer. They all say "yea" or "sure" and I hurry back out with two six packs of beers. "Okay there you guys go, if you need anything just holler." I say. Then walk up the stair case doing a combination of wincing and flinching each step.

I get up to Angel and Gazzy's room and do a secret knock that she insists I do every single time. But I guess it protects her from Jeb and keeps her happy so I'm not complaining. She unlocks her door slowly peering at me from the slit the door made before it rams into the wall. "Max!" She exclaims. I drop down to my knees and hug her tightly while her small arms surround my neck.

"Hey baby girl," I say smiling. I don't know if I told you this but I've been raising Angel ever since she was born and Gazzy was two. That's when my mom died and Jeb started to hurt me. But let's get back on topic. I release her and grab her hand I look through the door,"Gaz me and Angel are going to cook dinner you wanna come?" I say looking at him play with his army figurines.

He jumps off the floor and squeezes my waist tightly then looks up at me. "Yep!" he replies extra happy for some reason.

I raise an eyebrow at him, "Why are you so happy?" I ask. Then add teasingly "Did you get a girlfriend?" I say. He blushes and looks down. HE DID NOT. "You did?" he nods mutely against my stomach embarrassed I laugh at his shyness. I smile down at him and grab his hand. "Come on I'll interrogate you in the kitchen," I say pulling the two of them along.

Angel stops and looks at me with wide eyes, "What's interrogate mean Max?"

"We're going to ask a bunch of questions." I say. She still looks at me wide eyed. "Well we have to make sure she's pretty right?" She grins and nods her head so fast I think she'll get whip lash.

0.o.O.o.0

I smile down at Angel for dinner we had grilled cheese (that may or may not have been burned) and made sure Gazzy's girlfriend was perfect. "Hey Max?" Angel whispers.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Will you sing us a lullaby?" she asks.

I smile "Sure thing honey." I say, then start on a lullaby my mother used to sing.

_Here's a lullaby,_

_For anyone that wants to fly,_

_From their people drown and where the town eats down._

_This library has 30 books and 1 dictionary,_

_But that's okay no one reads anyway,_

_We all watch TV._

_So here's your lullaby,_

_No boy don't cry,_

_Just rest your head,_

_And go to bed,_

_Your time will come to fly_

_Away,_

_Whenever the day,_

_Just dream your life away,_

_Sleep. La, la, la, la._

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la._

_All the dogs will die,_

_They just can't seem to stay alive,_

_Cause in this town our cop shots them down and we just let him go inside._

_Please, God, please._

_What happened to our dreams?_

_We're losing hope,_

_So we invest in dope,_

_To feel our vacant feelings._

_So here's your lullaby,_

_No girl don't cry,_

_Just rest your head,_

_And go to bed,_

_Your time will come to fly,_

_Away,_

_Whenever the day,_

_Just dream your life away,_

_Sleep. La, la, la, la._

_La, la, la, la, la, ohh. La, la, la, ohh. La, la, la, ohh._

_La, la, la, la, la, ohh. La, la, la, ohh. La, la, la, ohh._

_La, la, la, la, la, ohh. La, la, la, ohh. La, la, la, ohh._

"Goodnight Angel." I whispered kissing her forehead one last time before going to my room and falling asleep.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or Lullaby by Priscilla Ahn**


	2. Oh, hello there High School

I wake up feeling stiff all over and pull up my shirt to reveal two blue and purple bruises. Great. I look over at my alarm clock and see that it's only six a.m. You know what they say early bird gets the worm -well McDonald's. I get up and stretch as far as I can without hurting myself. I walk down the hall to the bathroom and out on concealer; you're probably wondering why I'm not putting on everything else on like the eye shadow. Well- I hate make up with a passion. It's degrading and God awful to apply twice a day. But if I don't at least put on concealer Jeb gets mad, and when Jeb gets mad I get hurt. And if you're wondering why the hell I don't just go over to the phone and call social services is because I know some of the people looking for kids in foster care are abusive too; but at least here we have each other. I throw on my t-shirt that says, "I'm Blonde... What's your excuse?" along with dark wash skinny jeans and black converse then put my hair into a simple ponytail. I go the stairs and swipe my keys from a little bowl where we place things. I walk outside and have warm air hit me it feels good so I stand there for a moment with my eyes closed before I remember that I have to pick up McDonald's for everyone. I start my car and music starts blaring on the radio, I start dancing a little and am about to sing when I reach the place where you take your order.

"Hello welcome to McDonalds how may I help you?" My friend Nudge says WAY too peppy for the morning.

"Hey Nudge 3 number 7's and one breakfast burrito. Please." I say tiredly. I hear her suck in a breath from the box thingy so I speak before she can go full on rant. "How much is that gonna be?" I ask.

"$7.54. Hey can you come to my house today 'cause I got to babysit a couple of neighbor hood kids. I wonder what their parents are doing. ZOMG what if they're on like a romantic getaway! Like a vacation! Have you ever been on vacation? I have but it was only for week and I was TOTALLY bored! But then my Uncle Greg gave me a brownie and I swear I saw a unicorn! It was so cool! But then I found out that they were pot brownies and I was like 'There's not a unicorn!?' so I threw a fit and-"

"NUDGE! No I can't come over, yes I've been on vacation, and people are starting to honk their horns at me so I gotta move okay?" I say. I hear a muffled "Yea." And sigh in relief, while pulling my car up the drive thru.

0.o.O.o.0

I walk up the porch steps and pray it's still before 7 so that Jeb is asleep. I carefully put the key in the lock and glance at the clock at above the shoe area. 6:49. Hallelujah! I slip in through the door and place the food on the dining room table that we never use. I go up stairs into Gazzy and Angel's room and slip the spare key that Jeb doesn't know I have in the lock. I open the door and smile at what I see: Angel is in Gazzy's bed huddled up to him like he's a life line. It's so cute I whip out my phone and snap a few pictures before going over and shaking their shoulders. "Hey guys," I whisper. "Wake up."

Angel turns over and looks at me. "Hey Max." She says yawning and stretching. "How come I'm not in my normal bed?" She asks.

I smile while ruffling her blonde curls and shake my head. "Gaz, wake up. I brought Mickey D's," I say to him while shaking his shoulder. He groans and rolls over.

"Angel will you do me a favor and start your bath?" I ask her. She nods and skips towards the bathroom in the room. You probably had no clue of this but Angel and Gazzy have the second biggest room in the house so it comes with a lock on the doors and a connected bathroom. "Ange, don't forget to lock the door," I say. She nods happily and I faintly hear water turning on. I turn back to Gazzy and give him a little scowl which gets wasted. "Get up, Gazzy." I say sternly. He puts a pillow over his head and snuggles deeper under the covers. "Do you want a repeat of last time?" I ask. He shoots up out of bed and looks at me wide eyed. You're probably wondering what I did that was so bad to make him shoot out of bed that fast well. Let's just say he got an unexpected bath shall we? "Thanks bud, pick out some clothes and eat breakfast. I'll let you know when it's your turn in the bath."

"Mmhn." He says dreamland still in his system. I chuckle softly at him and softly push him through the door.

I walk over to the bathroom door and knock softly, "Angel do you want me to help you?" I ask. I wait a moment then remember Angel always forgets that there's a door dividing us. "Angel there's a door I can't see if you're knocking." I say. Laughing at the memory of the last time I forgot to ask that question.

*Flashback one month ago*

"Angel do you need my help?" I waited a minute and heard nothing. Shrugging my shoulders I walked to the other side of the room picking out her clothes for the day: A white t-shirt with butterflies all different colors on the bottom with light blue denim Capri 's and light up sketchers for kids. Suddenly I heard Angel start to cry I rushed over to the bathroom and opened the door to find Angel shivering trying to dry her self off and failing horribly. "Angel what happened?" I asked my voice panicked.

"I-I was-s trying-g to d-dry myself-f off-f a-and I-I g-got cold-d and-d I st-started-d to c-cry." She said trying to contain her chattering teeth and sobs.

I grabbed the towel she was using and wrapped her up in a hugged her with all my might rubbing the towel up and down her sides getting the water off. "Angel baby it's okay." I said trying to calm her down. I wrapped the towel around her sticking her little head in the sock made for it and wrapping a new towel around her to cover as much skin as I could so the shivers would stop. "I asked you if you needed help why didn't you answer?" I said confused.

"But I did answer Max." I gave her a curious look. "I nodded my head up and down like this," she said demonstrating for me. "See I answered you."

I laughed a light laugh and shook my head, "Angel I couldn't see you. The door was in the way."

"Oh. Well I nodded my head then."

"I bet you did now let's get you dressed before the monsters come and eat you!" I said tickling her sides making her erupt into giggles.

*End of Flashback*

"Oh yeah, I need help." She says. I open the door and she ducks under a pile of bubbles.

I smile and pretend to think, "Hmm. I guess Angel's not here anymore and doesn't need my help." I say and walk toward the door. When I hear a small strangled giggle from behind me, "Angel where were you! I was so scared that I would never see you again and you went off to live with the mermaids!" I exclaim playing the game we play every morning. "Oh well I guess I gotta wash your hair now huh?" I ask getting on my knee's when I reach the edge of the tub. I grab the 2-in-1 shampoo and conditioner that we "absolutely must use" in Angel's words because it smells like strawberries. I put some in my hand and play hair style with Angel for a few minutes where we both giggle at her Jimmy Neutron hair. "Head back," I say. Grabbing the plastic cup we use for rinsing out our hair. She leans her head back and I scoop up water to wash the bubbles out of her hair. "Okay sweetie lets dry you off." She nods and steps out of the tub. I grab a medium size towel with Mickey Mouse on it and dry her off. "Okay sweetie stay here and work on drying your hair with the towel." I say stepping out of the bathroom. I go to her dresser and pull out a pink shirt with flowers all over it with white shorts that reach the knees. I decide this looks cute enough and go over to the bathroom and let myself in where Angel's back is facing me and she is drying her hair. "Here you go sweetie." I say and place the clothes on the toilet seat lid for her.

"Thanks Max." She says, putting on her t-shirt.

"No problem honey," I say and step out of the bathroom to let her get changed.

I walk down the steps and see Gazzy finishing his OJ. "Hey bud what's up?" I ask him. His eyes are still a little glassy but not as much as they were when he woke up. He nods his head but doesn't answer my question. "How late did you stay up?" I say to him sternly making him realize that it's not a question it's a demand. I can be scary when I need to be don't judge.

"Umgh," he says groaning so I can't hear his response. I raise an eyebrow at him. "I stayed up till…10."

My eyeballs almost fall out of my head. "What?" I nearly shriek. He looks at me sheepishly and I sigh rubbing my temples. Why are they so difficult? "Promise me you'll go to bed tonight on time." I say. I only make him promise me this because if you don't go to bed earlier enough you hear things from my Dad's room that little kids do not need to hear. He nods his head slowly and wraps his arms around my waist. "Gaz, it's okay. I promise I'm not mad just surprised is all." I reassure him and can't help but think: I did good raising my siblings. I smile at the thought.

Angel skips in the kitchen and grabs her hash brown to eat first like always. "Morning, Gazzy!" She says happily. Her hair is still a little damp but has mostly dried. "Yummy," she moans eating her first bite of hash brown. I laugh a little at her. She looks at me funny, "What's so funny?" She asks. I shake my head and smile at her.  
"Nothing Angel, nothing." I say still silently laughing at her.

"Okay…" She says cautiously as if we were mental. Scratch that. We are pretty much mental if you consider it, I mean look at us. I'm practically raising a six-year-old girl and an eight-year-old boy while I'm only sixteen and still growing up myself. Not to mention my "situation" if that's what you want to call it. You guys already know what I call it: Hell. Only in hell you don't live in the suburbs or do you?

0.o.O.o.0

"Bye you guys have a great day at school." I say to Gazzy and Angel getting down to their level and hugging them tight. "Angel go on to school I've go to talk to Gazzy."

"Okay Max see you later!" she says running off no doubt to play with her friends.

I turn to Gazzy and say to him sternly, "Do not get testy with your teachers just because you didn't get enough sleep." He nods, "Okay, see you later kiddo," I say getting up and ruffling his hair.

When I get to Sky Ridden High school I immediately notice someone in my parking spot. Then I see a familiar bundle of red hair shoot out of the drivers side: Lissa. She's the biggest snob/brat/whore/slut/bitch this school has. And the worst part is that not everyone see's anything wrong. I am part of the few people that do and choose to do stuff about it. Like right now for example: Someone about to open a whole new can of whip ass on her courtesy of moi. I park my car at the very end of the parking lot. Which -believe me- is easily a minute walk. I walk up to her and the Whorettes as I call them. "Lissa." I ground out. "What the hell are you doing in my parking space?" I ask innocently. A little too innocently if you ask me, but with Lissa and her limited brain cells I don't expect it to get through to her.

"That spot,"-she points over to where her car is-"doesn't have your name on it. Does it?" She asks cocking her head to the side. Oh now she's just asking for the bullshit I'm about to give her.

"I've been parking since I got my license." I say sweetly, "You got yours last week. Therefor: It. Is. My. Parking. Space. Bitch." I say meanly. I'm not afraid to admit it. I'm a little bipolar at times or did you miss the innocent- to sweet- to mean. And you may not know this but I'm the school bad ass. And the school bad ass can hurt the school's Slut if she parks in the school's Bad Ass' spot. Nice and simple solution don't you think?

"Puh-lease!" She cries out. "That spots been mine since I, like saw it."

"Lissa, honey I'm telling you this once and only once. That's my space, it's been my space, and it will be my space until I say different. Got it?" I say very calm like. No- I say it in a scary calm voice that I use to give the person an out; like they can provoke me so far and then I use my scary calm voice to tell the person that if they don't start agreeing with me in 2 seconds flat you're going to get a mouth full of concrete.

But of course Lissa doesn't get it because the next thing that comes out of her mouth isn't a flinch or apology. No, Lissa is too prideful like that dick-headed jock Dylan Gunther-Hagen. No what comes out of her mouth is this: "Just go in a hole and like, die or something." She says inspecting her nails.

I smile, "Thanks Lissa." I say.

She looks up at me confused. "For what?" she says, NOW just starting to get scared.

I punch her in the face and she topples over in her 7 inch heels face first in the parking lot. "For giving me a reason." I say smirking, "Why else?" I say then walk away.  
The rest of the day was pretty normal after that. The norm, Nudge not shutting up for a second. Me nodding every few seconds to make it look like I was paying attention then answering all of the questions she manages to get out before me or J.J. slapping a hand over her mouth and claiming that our ears are bleeding. J.J. and I pointing and snickering as Lissa basically molesting half the football team. That were just looking for someone that was "easy." They're disgusting but not as much as Lissa Red-haired-wonder. The last bell for school rings and I go to my car and pick up Angel and Gazzy.

"Hey guys how was your day?" I ask smiling at them through the review mirror. They both start talking fast and I hold up one hand in the universal "Be quiet" way. "One at a time." I say. "Who went first last time?" Angel's hand shoots up. "Okay, Angel you start."

She starts talking about how Mrs. Johnson gave her a lollipop, and how she and Priscilla played princess and the pauper at recess then learned how to add and subtract numbers bigger than 15. Then Gazzy starts talking about how his friends and him were pranking some innocent girls which I scold him for since Jeb won't.  
We pull into the driveway and I can't help myself from thinking: Ahh back to hell.


	3. Meeting the Martinez's

We get home and I unlock the door. The first thing I notice is the lack of alcoholic beverages not littering the floor. I usher Angel and Gazzy up to their rooms to keep them safe and start to clean up even if there is nothing to clean. The door opens and I lift my head up in time to see Jeb walk in the room wearing a tie and button down white collar t-shirt. He looked down at me disgusted, "Get dressed and wear something nice." He practically spits at me. I smile sweetly and get up. Fuck you Jeb, I think to my self, Fuck you in the ass.

I go upstairs and debate on what to wear, on one hand I could totally disregard Jeb like I did once, lets just it was not my best stroke of brilliance. And then on the other hand I could just do as he says and actually wear one of those…vile things. I choose the latter and figure it will save me some pain. Not much but some. I look at my self in the mirror letting myself admire my outfit a little of a perfectly matched dark blue blouse with light wash blue jeans. Jeb doesn't exactly get me nice clothes so I have to work with what I have. I get Angel dressed in a white dress with a tinted pink waist band that you tie in the back. Now the next one I had to get dressed wasn't nearly as willing. Like, "I'm going to hate you forever since you made me wear something this fancy" not willing. Let's just say he will be getting talked to once we get home.

We arrive at the neighbor's house and a Hispanic woman no more than forty opens the door for us. She has brown kind eyes like my mother's with long black hair. "You must be the Ride's!" She exclaims happily to us. I nod my head, "Well my name is Valencia but you can call me Val." I smile what I hope for is a genuine looking smile. We stand at on the porch a few moments longer and then she says, "Oh silly me! Please come in, come in!"

We step inside and I look at the walls covered in happy family photos, I give a silent inaudible sigh because I know our house will never have happy memories again. I look up when I see two boys and a girl come down the stairs. The girl looks like a younger version of Valencia while the other two look nothing like her. One of the boys has strawberry blonde hair with foggy blue eyes and deathly pale skin. Creepy, I mentally shudder. The other boy has black hair and black eyes that I can't see the pupil in, and guess what he's wearing. If you guessed the colors of the rainbow…you really should work on your guessing! But if you guessed black…you win an all expense paid trip to Hawaii! Note the sarcasm my friends note the sarcasm. And besides if I had all that money Gazzy, Angel, and I would have been out of here before you could say: Supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious from Mary Popins.

"Ahh," She says, "And these would be my lovely children Ella," she says and the girl waves. "Iggy my adoptive son,"

"Hey," the strawberry blonde boy says.

"And Nick my other adoptive son," she concludes, the guy wearing all black nods at us.

Jeb steps forward and starts our introductions and pretends to be the perfect father, so unlike how he really is. "I'm Jeb these are my daughters Angel and Max, and my son Zephyr."

Val goes in the kitchen and Jeb trails after her. I look around at everyone and my eyes land on Nick. "So," I start, everyone looking at me. "This is awkward." I say. Everyone laughs except Nick who only gives a smirk. "What?" I say throwing my hands in the air. "It is!" This sends them into another round of laughter that I join.

"Well it's a weird way to start a conversation." Ella says. I look at her she looks about 14 and has the same kind eyes of her mother.

"Yea," Iggy chips in. "You should have just blurted out 'Gay babies.'"

"What?" I say trying to contain even more laughter. This must be the first time I've laughed in years. "Why would I say 'Gay babies'"

"Because it breaks the ice and starts a conversation like this one." He says then adds. "How did we get into this situation anyway?" He asks.

"Je- I mean my dad wanted to meet your mom or something like that." I say. I can't believe I almost slipped up with saying Jeb's name I mean it wouldn't really do anything but it would kinda go to say that I hate the guy with a passion.

Ella nods and Iggy asks her a question that we can't hear. She whispers something in his ear and he nods. I give them a questioning look, "Oh, Iggy's blind if you haven't noticed." Ella says. I nod like I knew it all along but how the heck did he know where everything is?

"Kids!" Val says. "Dinners ready."

We all walk into the dining room where our seats are I pull out a seat and help Angel in, I sit in between her and Gazzy and we all start talking about random things like what's so-and-so's favorite color. And I bet you can guess what Nick's was: black.

We finish dinner and I start to dread going home. Please, please, please don't let Jeb be too angry. I think and then I remember I am the great Maximum Ride. Jeb is the douche bag excuse of a father. That doesn't even care that I raise his kids. Their his. Not that I don't love them with all my heart it's just I'm still a kid myself and—STOP! I'm turning into Nudge.

We get home and Jeb locks to door behind him. Wait- locks? He never locks the door unless… I mentally freak out and rush to get Angel and Gazzy into their bedroom as fast as I can. "Angel, sweetie don't unlock the door no matter what happens." I say looking at her.

She nods her head, "Max I'm scared," she says her voice trembling.

I grab her into a tight hug that only last a few seconds, "No matter what you hear don't open the door." She nods and sniffles. I go to Gazzy my little trooper. I don't want to have them listen to this; they shouldn't have to listen to this. I bend down on my knees and tilt his chin to look at me, "Gazzy, I need you and Angel to lock the door." He nods, "Then go in the closet and hide there until I get you even if I don't come up later please stay until I get you. And no matter what Jeb threatens stay in there." He nods his head. I grab him into a bear hug. He hugs me back. I get up and grab a few things being speedy about it only grabbing a blanket, two pillows,

Celeste –Angel's first bear, Hunter –Gazzy's first bear, and a flashlight.

I give them each one quick kiss on the forehead and walk downstairs to my Hell on Earth…

**Okay. I hate author's notes. A LOT. But I have to say I won't be updating as often because of school, homework, and sports. But... because I AM absolutely horrible at volleyball and only 18 people out of 7th and 8th grade make it. The odds aren't really in my favor. R&R?**


	4. You don't tell very good stories Max

**Okay guys! I have good news and bad news. Who wants to hear good news first? You in the red coat? OKAY! I DID NOT make the volleyball team. YAY! I was kinda starting to hate it...a lot. And the bad news... Speech and drama is coming up and I've been doing it for two years. And I simply REFUSE to give up acting... well middle school acting. But it's only 2 days out of the week so I think it deserves another YAY! Okay guys. I'll update Tuesday or Wednesday. I know that's like FOREVER but I want to get some pre-written chapters up because when I write something I get a major block and I don't want you guys to not get chapters every 3-4 days.**

**I don't own Maximum Ride.**

I walk down stairs skipping every other step and praying that he doesn't hear my booming feet slamming against the stairs. He stands at the end of a hallway holding a belt in his hand looking menacing as ever with a usual evil glint in his eye. Oh God. What is he going to do now? He gives me an evil smile that is intended to be cruel, but the only thing I see is untamed hate swimming in his cold blue eyes. I look around quickly for anything I can use to defend myself with.  
Nothing.

He steps forward. "Get over here," he says. I try to move my feet but I'm paralyzed with fear like a deer in headlights. "I said 'Get over here!'" he yells. My feet shuffle forward and I start to panic. He smiles that cruel, evil, smile he uses when my beating will be exceptionally bad. "Good girl." He says mockingly. I mentally sneer at him but keep my face the same. He grabs the belt by the buckle and the end and makes a whipping sound with it. I wince a little.

I'm completely and undeniably terrified. This would only be the second time I was hit with a belt in my life. Maybe he did some research because he couldn't figure out any other ways to torture me. I silently laugh at the idea in my head. I stand a good two feet in front of him. He brings his arm over his head and the belt catches my shoulder. I bite my tongue to keep from crying out in pain. He lashes out again and again until I see a thin layer of sweat covering his forehead. By now I'm screaming out in pain and my back is getting bloody. I want to hurt him but I know that if I do then he'll go after Gazzy and Angel.

Gazzy and Angel.

What do they think right now hearing me cry out in pain with each whip of the belt? I wish I could take away their pain. You're probably wondering why they're in pain. Well think about it, they're listening to their older sister get beaten senseless by their "father" and they can't do anything about it without getting hurt. Can you imagine that pain deep in your chest where you want to do something but you can't? That's their life. And I can't give them anything better.

Snap! I cry out again as the belt makes contact with my bare skin –my shirt being ripped to shreds ages ago– making it sting with fire. A few more tears slip down my cheeks as he whips me one last time. I start to sob and put my head in my hands and let the Niagara Falls come freely. He spits by my head but I'm sobbing too hard to care, he pulls back his foot and kicks me in the ribs. My breath leaves me in a whoosh and I hiccup only adding fuel to his anger.

I hold my arms over my head to protect me and he laughs a vile laugh, I want to bash his face in but think of Angel my sweet little baby girl skipping to my car at the end of a school day smiling brightly at me her blonde hair trailing behind her. And Gazzy my little trooper, smiling mischievously at me as he runs up to the car beside Angel.

The memory is enough to make me forget about trying to hurt Jeb for a moment. He kicks me one final time before shoving the heel into my temple. And I black out.

0.o.O.o.0

I wake up on a floor that I recognize as the hallway. I sigh and try to get up. Bad idea! My whole body screams. I slowly, and I mean slowly get up into a sitting position. I look at the Grandfather Clock at the end of the hallway and silently groan at the numbers that stare back at me, 1:54. I use the nightstand that we have -for some unknown reason in the hallway which is beyond me- and gently get up ignoring my body's screaming protest. And gingerly walk down the hall toward the bathroom, using the wall as a support. When I get there I immediately look in the mirror and wince.

I have bruises covering my body and my shirt is barely there because of the belt's cruel whipping for me. I turn on the shower head and while I wait for the water to get warm I strip. And people do use all a favor and GET YOUR MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTERS!

Now that that's settled. Back to the story that is my life. I look down at the puddle of pink by my feet and sigh agitated, and the worst part is that's the stuff that's loose. I sit down in the tub and grab a rag then start working away the excess dry blood even though it feels like fire scraping against my skin. I want so badly to cry out in pain but I know if I do then Angel, Gazzy, and Jeb will wake up and I do not need that to happen. So instead my eyes fill with tears and I blink them back forcefully. I continue this for five minutes and then just let the scalding warm water soothe my sore muscles and unravel the knots in my shoulders.

I get up using the side of the tub as a support for my body since I'm extremely tired. I grab a large black towel and dry myself off. I look around for clothes only to come to the amazing conclusion that I didn't bring any. But can you blame me? I mean I just woke up on a floor with an extremely torn t-shirt.

I open the door and walk down the hall then start to go up the stairs, only to hear…things that I do not need to hear coming from Jeb's bedroom. Glad to hear that while your daughter was passed out on the floor you were getting some, Jeb. I shudder and continue my ascent up the stairs. I hear little whimpers coming from Angel and Gazzy's room and my heart breaks. But I can't let them see the new cuts on my back no matter how bad I want to tell them I'm alright and I won't leave.  
But I can't do that right now so I put my head up high and continue to walk down the hall to my room. When I get there I throw on some pajama bottoms and an old soccer jersey I have from two years ago. I go back to Angel and Gazzy's room and use the spare.

The door squeaks open and I see the closet door closed with light peaking out from under the space where the door doesn't meet the floor. I walk over and open the door. Angel is curled up next to Gazzy whimpering and Gazzy is snoring softly.

I smile and walk in I gently grab Angel from Gazzy and her arms subconsciously wrap around my neck for support. I lift the cover up from her bed and tuck her in, while putting Celeste by her, she snuggles with it and my heart melts a little.

I do the same to Gazzy and am almost out the door when I hear him whisper, "Max?"

I turn to him and smile, "Hey big guy." I say.

"Will you tell me a bed time story?" he asks. I nod slowly and sit on his bed and unconsciously start to stoke his hair.

_Once upon a time there was a price, named Henry. Henry was always causing a ruckus from sword fighting the pots, to blowing up a chariot. When he turned eight a messenger brought his parents a letter. The letter was short and simple it only had 45 words. His parents were frightened by the letter. Henry asked to see the letter, his mother's shaky hand gave him it and it read:_

**_Dear Henry,_**

**_We would like to invite you to the Cavern Fighters Club. We understand that you have princely duties. But we thought you would be very excited so we already have a quest for you. You are to save princess Ella._**

**_Sincerely Cavern Fighters Club._**

_Henry couldn't see what was wrong with this; if anything it was wonderful! But what Prince Henry did not know was that a huge, fire-breathing dragon guarded her castle. So he packed his bag and set out on the road. He went on his quest for days and days. Until he came to a HUGE castle. _

_It was white and had two pillars at the entrance with a arch for an entrance, in the tower where the princess stays there is a gold top with gold beads spread around it and at the very top was a flag. It was very large but the inside was made with many, many arches. He felt small just standing there. But wouldn't you? Henry walked to the door at the far end of the room and opened the door._

_In the room was a GIGANTIC dragon green with scales. He was peacefully sleeping snoring even. But Henry still kept up his stealthy act. He may be eight but there was also a very smart kid in his brain._

_He walked past the sleeping monster and carefully creaked open the princess' door where she was reading a book. She looked up when she heard the door creak open. He strutted in the room like he was a king and kissed her hand._

_Then they ran into the sunset holding hands. THE END._

"Max," Gazzy starts, "that wasn't a very good story."

I sigh giving up. I've never really been creative with anything; except art. Art was the only thing I could ever do right. "Well Gazzy," I say. "It _is _nearly 2 a.m."

He nods and yawns, "G' night Max." I smile and kiss him on the forehead.

"Good night Gazzy."

I get up and go to bed and the last thing to cross my mind is that I still have school tomorrow.


	5. Lissa gets burned!

**Just a forewarning this might be a ensy-bensy-itty-bitty little- okay fine! This might be extremely clique! But we have to FAX in there somehow right? RIGHT? Opps...sorry Coke does that to me. Well let's just say this will be a typical school day for Max and Lissa will still be the person we all know and...and... If you can't say anything nice don't say anything at all! Oh yeah! I don't own Maximum Ride...yet. ONWARD!**

I wake up and try to sit up. Nope! Pain courses through me and I heavily groan. I fall back on to bed. Bad idea. I have to stifle a scream and yesterday's events come rushing back to me in a storm. I sigh and try to get up again. It still hurts as a wave of incredible pain comes down on me but it's a milder version. I pick out an outfit of a very light green tank top to go under a long sleeved blue Hollister shirt with short denim shorts. Yeah, I know. I know. Is the Maximum Ride actually caring about fashion!?

The answer is: Maybe. The long sleeves cover most of the bruises and since Jeb never hits my legs –oddly enough- I can wear shorts. And this outfit just happens to match. This must be Nudge's doing!

I walked down the hallway biting my lip to keep from screaming "Ow!" And if I screamed it would wake Gazzy and Angel up. And I don't want that to happen. No, I didn't need that to happen. That would just completely ruin my morning. I got down stairs and went to McDonalds like always; this time wasn't Nudge's shift. I woke up Angel and Gazzy and told Angel to eat her food first this time.

And you're probably wondering what is so special about Angel eating her food first. Well, Gazzy hates bathes. It takes forever to even get in the bathroom while there's a tub full of water in there. So here we are now.

How to get Gazzy into the bathroom and take a bath, now for the sake of boredom I think you people have better lives than listening to me try to persuade Gazzy to take a bath so I'll just give the results.

Step 1) Ask him nicely.

Nope.

Step 2) Promise candy.

Nada.

Step 3) Promise a trip to the toy store

No dice.

Step 4) Say monsters are going to eat him if he doesn't take a bath.

Nothing.

Step 5) In a very calm voice tell him to get in the bath.

None.

Step 6) Tell him to get his butt in there before you reach over and drag him by his hair up the stairs to the bathroom.

BINGO!

And that my friends is how you make Gazzy take a bath. It may have been for only 7 minutes and me waiting outside the door listening to him splash around and smelling his hair to prove that he DID actually take a bath but it was a bath non-the-less.

We walk down stairs Gazzy grumbling about how being clean is awful and how much he doesn't like me as much anymore. When he says that I have to laugh. I mean how often does a little kid say that they don't like you after a bath? A lot. And how often do you also hear it? A lot. But funny non-the-less.

He sits down at the table and starts to eat his food. "Come on Angel," I say motioning for her to follow me. She nods and skips toward the stairs with me following close behind her. I start the water and make sure it's not to warm. She gets in the bath and we play hair style again only this time with silly spiky hair covered in bubbles.

I start to dry her off and she starts humming the lullaby I sung to her. "Hey Max?" she asks.

"Yeah sweetie?" I say focusing on getting the majority of water out of her blonde hair.

"Are you and Fang gonna get married?" she asks innocently. I stop what I'm doing and just freeze. WHAT? I scream mentally effectively giving myself a headache. Good job Max. You manage to give yourself a headache by silently screaming. That takes talent.

The words sink in and I barely sputter out a "What?"

"I said 'Are you and Fang gonna get married?'" She said again.

I get up and pick out her clothes: A plain light pink t-shirt, a bright pink tutu with white tights underneath, and a red headband that looks like a ribbon. I hand them to her and sit outside the bathroom door and attempt to answer her, "Angel we just met." I say softly.

She pauses for moment and I hear footsteps coming closer to the door and she sticks her head out looks at me confused, "What do you mean?"

"We just met and we don't know anything about each other."

She looks deep in thought then her eyes light up, "What about love at first sight?"

"I'm sure love at first sight exists." I say to her. Not wanting to impend on her dream of meeting a prince and loving him once she saw him. But personally I don't think love at first sight exists, and if it does than I've never seen it before.

I mean people just don't go screaming: "Hey I just met you! And this is crazy! But I love you baby!" at random people right? And yes that was a little parody of "Call me maybe" by Carly Rae Jepson. Don't look at me like that! If your six-year-old sister that you love dearly won't shush up about it then you WILL eventually learn the lyrics.

"So will you and Fang get married?" she asks perking up.

I sigh and look at her Bambi eyes. Damn. Those things will be the end of me. "Angel…" I say slowly. Then think about where I'm going with this extremely embarrassing conversation. Then a little light bulb goes off above my head, "I can't just go over there and tell him we're getting married." I say quickly.

"Yeah we can!" she exclaims running out of the room and down the stairs past Gazzy. I run after her and see her ring the doorbell and then I see Fang answer it.

Oh no.

She starts to talk excitedly and when I reach her I make out two words, "—marry Max?" she says innocently looking up at him wide-eyed. I stand behind her my hands on her shoulders squeezing tightly enough to know that she's in trouble but not tightly enough to actually hurt her.

"I'm so sorry-" I start.

"It's fine," he says cutting me off. I get a little agitated at this but shake it off.

"Still I'm really sorry about it." I say. Angel start humming the song where you put two people sitting in a tree and I give her a tight squeeze. She stops humming and smiles at Fang.

"So Fang…" She starts. I mentally groan. She. Just. Won't. Drop it! "Will you marry Max?"

He goes pale and I mouth "Sorry," to him while shooting an apologetic glance. "We're too young," he says.

"See Angel I told you," I say.

"No, you said I don't know anything about him and we just met, and then you said that you couldn't just ask him to marry you." At this Fang smirks, "But I said that you COULD and then I asked Fang to marry you." She explains taking a very long breath at the end like Nudge.

"Angel that doesn't mean- just come on." I say dragging her behind me. I hear Fang chuckle before he closes the door. But choose to ignore him.

Once I open and close the door I turn on Angel. I can't focus right now so I take a few deep breaths to look at Angel again. She has wide eyes that are a little afraid; I instantly feel horrible, but I still need to talk to her about this, "Angel," I start with exaggerated patience. A little bit of the tension in shoulders is gone. "Why in the world did you do that?"

She looks up at me smiling softly making her seem _much _older than she really is. "Max," she says so much like I said her name it's like she's mocking me. "You're like a princess. You always protect us no matter what._ Always._ And in all the bed-time stories you tell me the princess marries her prince. " She says like it's a fact.

I want to say that_ life isn't a fairy tale and if it was why would we be stuck _here_?_ Of all places? But I don't. She's six, and I'm not going to stomp on her dreams. I sigh, she should keep whatever innocence she has; because once it's gone. It never comes back. Ever. "Okay then." I say.

She looks up at me and smiles, I never, ever give up this easily. But her and Gazzy can break down almost all of my walls with a simple, genuine smile. I grab the car keys and get Gazzy. He put on a green shirt with a note "taped" to the front saying "Parents for sale! Buy one get one free!" I smile a little at that. He still looks like a little kid. "Come on slowpokes!" I call out as I get into the driver's side of the car.

"I'm not slow!" Gazzy and Angel say.

I give a little laugh at that and decide to have some fun. "Yeah you are."

"Nuh-uh!"

Really? We're already getting to the Nuh-uh and Uh-huh part? Oh well I made a bed now I have to lie in it, "Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

Just as I'm about to protest the most amazing song comes on: Baby by Justin Beiber! Gotcha! No I am not a blieber beaver. Even though Angel is. No the real song that came on was "Turn off the lights" by Panic! At the disco! And so me being me. Started singing.

_I got so sick of being on my own_  
_Now the devil won't leave me alone_  
_It's almost like I found a friend_  
_Who's in it for the bitter end_

_Our consciences are always so much heavier than our egos_  
_I set my expectations high_  
_So nothing ever comes out right_  
_So shoot a star on the boulevard tonight_  
_I think I'll figure it out with a little more time_  
_But who needs time_

_Turn off the lights, turn off the lights_  
_Turn on the show for me tonight_  
_I've got my heavy heart to hold me down_  
_Once it falls apart my heads in the clouds_  
_So I'm taking every chance I've got_  
_Like the man I know I'm not_

_So sick of wasting all my time_  
_How in gods name did I survive?_  
_I need a little sympathy_  
_To sore my insecurities_

_Our consciences are always so much heavier than our egos_  
_I set my expectations high_  
_So nothing ever comes out right_  
_So shoot a star on the boulevard tonight_  
_I think I'll figure it out with a little more time_  
_But who needs time_

_Turn off the lights, turn off the lights_  
_Turn on the show for me tonight_  
_I've got my heavy heart to hold me down_  
_Once it falls apart my heads in the clouds_  
_So I'm taking every chance I've got_  
_Like the man I know I'm not_

_Oh oh oh, mhm_  
_A heavy heart on the boulevard tonight, oh_  
_Shooting stars watch me fall apart tonight, whoa_

_Turn off the lights, turn off the lights_  
_Turn on the show for me tonight_  
_I've got my heavy heart to hold me down_  
_Once it falls apart my heads in the clouds_  
_So I'm taking every chance I've got_  
_Like the man I know I'm not_

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa_  
_Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa_

And just as I finish we pull up to the elementary school. I get out of the car and hug Angel I try to hug Gazzy, but he rubs the back of his neck when I open my arms. "Max..." God. He sounds so much like a boy who wants to break up with a girl because he's been cheating.

I half expect him to say, "It's not you it's me." but he doesn't say that instead he says, "Hugging isn't cool." Hurt flashes across my face for the slimmest second and pools of tears spring to my eyes.

I nod and get up. He's just growing up Max. I tell myself. It's nothing out of the ordinary. But on the inside I feel like breaking apart inside. I sit down in my car and let the few tears that I had hidden slip out. And once that starts it turns into a full out sob.

Yeah, yeah. I know. Maximum Ride doesn't cry! But she does. This is the side no one is allowed to see. Not even Angel and Gazzy.

I wipe away my tears and start to drive to the high school. I park and look at the digital clock on my dash board and groan 8:17 I let out a few more sniffles before getting out with my head held high, behind a pair of huge sunglasses that cover a good half of my face.

And if your wondering _why_ exactly I'm wearing huge sunglasses is that I can't let anyone see Maximum Ride teary eyed. I walk into first hour English and make my way to the back of the class.

The teacher sees my sunglasses and takes this as an oppertunity pounce, as if being late wasn't enough. "Ahh, Max." She says. I look up at her expectantly. "You are not to wear sun glasses on school grounds." I roll my eyes but the effort is lost behind my glasses.

"And..." I say rolling my arms around each other in the universal "Where are you going with this I have stuff to do people to see," gesture.

"Take them off." She says a little too smugly.

I roll my eyes again. If you haven't noticed I do this A LOT. But do as she says, no need to tick her off more. The class gasps as they take in my red, puffy, eyes. No one and I mean no one. Has seen me like this since mom died. I ignore them and doodle in my note book for the remainder of the hour.

I do this the next hour. And the next. And the next. Until lunch rolls around. I pick up my stuff and go to the cafeteria to see something... scarring. Lissa is...pole dancing, using Fang as a pole. I almost throw up. Fang meets my eyes over the lunch room pleading. I smirk. But walk over to them anyway. "Hey Fang," I say nonchalantly.

Lissa looks at me and "flips" her hair over her shoulder. "Max, like, go in a hole and, like, die or something." She says snidely.

"Sorry Lissa, if I die I'm taking you with me where I'll watch you from above."

It takes her a second to register what I said but the moment it does she gives me red hot fury, "I'm not going to hell!" She all but screams. "You will!" She says jabbing a finger toward me.

"Oh yeah," I say sarcasticly. "Because red is _totally _the color of the Angel."

"You- you-"

"You what sweetie?" I say cocking my head to the side. "You whore? Sorry you called me that yesterday." I tap my chin and pretend to think, "Here lets go over everything you've ever called me and how I'm the complete oppisite!" I say in mock excitment. "You called me a whore- I'm a virgin. Are you?" She blushes and I go on.

"Bitch- yeah I am you got me on that one. Fat- I'm only 130 sweet heart. Let's see slut- A slut implies a whore. Which," I say pointing my index finger toward the sky, "I am not. So Lissa..." I start. "Why do you call me ALL of these things when really you're describing yourself." She gets bright red and I smile and pat her head, "Don't work yourself to hard there Ms. Overachiever."

I start to walk away and call over my shoulder, "Come on Fang, if you don't move now she'll go back to molesting you."

Oh the wonders of my life. Raising two kids -one of which, doesn't like you anymore- being Ms. Badass, and rescuing Fang. I'm so busy all the time.

**This is the longest chapter yet! Over 2,875 words! So...since I worked _sooo_ hard could we get at least five reviews? Please?**


	6. Filler

**Okay! You guys are totally are totally awesome! Seriously! I counted twelve reviews for that ONE chapter! _TWELVE! _Do you know how fangirly happy I am right now!? I am extremely fangirly happy right now! You guys just went BOOM! With all the reviews! It was completely awesome! So I would like to say thank you to all! Now... Back to boring stuff. I don't own Maximum Ride, but if I did Dylan would be dead in the seventh layer of hell along with Bridget! They took away my Faxy Fax! Oh, and this chapter will have a little bit of Fax, maybe. ONWARD!**

After my little "incident" with Lissa I was in a pretty good mood until the bell rang.

Biology. Fun! (Note: The thinly veiled SARCASM.)

Yeah, I don't really… let's say…like biology. I've always hated it, ever since freshman year when I saw it on my schedule. But you're probably wondering why I hate it so much. One answer: Needles. They scare me and always have. It could have to do with the fact that when I was five I got an infection from a needle so bad that I had to be hospitalized. But that's only a guess. It could be because needles just overall suck.

But let's just get on with the rest of the day shall we?

I open the door to biology, first one in class. Nice. Now normally in any other class I would hate being first but when you have a super, totally, awesome teacher named Mr. Wright you can sit wherever you want whenever you want. This basically means… NO SEATING CHARTS!

Yep. Sit somewhere new everyday for all he cares. Just get here on time and shut up and you really can't flunk this class. I mean… yeah, I hate biology with a passion almost as strong as how much I hate shopping.

But having an awesome teacher to the worst subject ever made makes this an okay. I mean I still hated it with a passion. But he made class sorta fun and slightly more bearable.

I take my seat at the back of the class and start to doodle until the bell rings. And then every ounce of my attention goes to drawing little atoms and scientific stuff. See as long as you hand in something litigable you pass the class. And yes, I know that sounds stupid, but Mr. Wright is really really old. He never actually says his age but the rest of the class and I all guess it's somewhere in the near triple-digits.

But when you turn in a picture of an atom, it goes into the automatic extra credit spot. So, to answer your unspoken question; yes, that is basically the only thing my grade is based off of.

Mr. Wright drones on and on about how Carbon atoms are different than some other atom that looks like it, saying scientific stuff. And I'm almost ready to kill him by gouging his eyes in when the door opens revealing... Santa Claus!

Did anyone fall for that? Really? Alright; you in the green shirt, you in the Detroit's hat, and you in the way back wearing the blue scarf...Yes you! Get up here and apologize to all the people reading my story for being such gullible suckers. Alright enough with the public humiliation, back to who came in the room...

No, it wasn't Santa Claus or the Easter Bunny.

It was Fang.

He stands there with a huge; you guessed it black binder along with an even huger _standard _science text book. Mr. Wright looks over to Fang clearly annoyed—he doesn't even try to hide it—and sighs shaking his head.

Now you should know this about Mr. Wright, he loathes tardiness. But he loves fresh meat, aka new kids. And not in that creepy stalker Edward-Bella way; I mean in the way were he torments the new kids constantly. But when you're late _and _new; well let's just say you learn to speak Neanderthal and primal rage fluently. "Mr. Martinez so nice to see you again," Mr. Wright says even though he's never met Fang.

Fangs eyes search for an empty seat in the class room. It only takes me a second to realize that the only seat empty is right next to me. How clique is that for ya?

Just. My. Freaking. Luck.

Mr. Wright notices this too and smiles brightly at me. I mentally groan. _Of course_ Mr. Wright would notice the only empty seat is next to me. Because I have to be his _favorite_ student, out of all the people in this school I'm his favorite. There are all the preppy school girls willing to sleep with him for a good grade but he chooses moi to be his favorite. I don't even know what I did exactly to earn that oh-so-respected title. I sit in the back of the class doodling in my notebook, never raise my hand, and am quiet. So it's like I'm not even there. Nope! None of that with him though!

I got stuck being his favorite. And I'm pretty sure I'm gonna stay stuck too.

"You can go sit next to Miss Ride Mr. Martinez." Fang looks around for me not by turning his head but flicking his eyes around the room. "Miss Ride please raise your hand."

I sigh exasperated and raise my hand. Well you know that old saying:

Life Sucks!

Fang and I pass notes the rest of the class period. And no, for all you hopeless romantics we did not talk about how it's love at fist sight and all that crap. That's too mushy for regular people (regular people doesn't include Nudge), so you can just imagine _my_ reaction to it. And eventually he annoys me to the point where I'm about to force feed him to a starving manatee—manatees are vegetarians oh smart ones. But since all manatees would mind control the world with their cuteness and force the world to kill me… I settle for crumpling it into a ball and throwing at Fang's head instead.

He looks surprised for a moment and then makes a face saying that I will get you back for that. Of course you will Fang, my face says, because absolutely nothing gets past the great Fang Martinez.

And then I get a snide comment that would just make Fang explode: He can get me back as much as he can get away from Lissa when she… ahem… "flirts" with him. The thought brings a smile to my lips and I can't help but let out a quiet chuckle.

No one hears except Fang who just looks at me strangely and I make a hand gesture that basically says "I'll tell you later." And continue to work on my doodles.

**Is it filler? Sadly enough, yes.**

**Do I hate myself for giving you this piece of crap? Absolutely.**

**Do I still want at least one review? Unless you are on a hospital bed unconscious with a million-billion broken bones then yes.**


	7. Angel has a evil mind

**I probably won't be updating as often as I used to with school, studing (I really need to do that more), speech and drama, along with dealing with a crazy stalker ex-best friend. But hey! What the heck! I'll update the most I can! And I'm in a shout out mood so go check out caribbeansoulforever 's stories along with Lille Katerina Ride's stories! They're both super talented! I don't own Maximum Ride like always; no matter how many times I try to get the rights. *Sigh* ONWARD!**

The rest of the day after that was pretty boring. Fang luckily was only in four of my classes. Advanced mathematics, biology, geography, and study hour. Not my favorites but not my most hated either, just a balance of the two kinda like yin-and-yang.

After all my classes I go to my car to meet with JJ and Nudge. But I see another figure by our cars is that...Ella? Nudge spots me and waves her arms frantically because I can't see her. No that would be _impossible._"MAX!" she screams. I give a small wave and nod towards them.

"Hey Ella," I say.

And for some reason me knowing Ella catches Nudge completely off guard. "You guys know each other? How? Are you the neighbor she was talking about? I wonder what it's like to have a neighbor! I've never had a new neighbor except for Gavin but he was really weird and smelled gross. But besides that I've never had a new neighbor. It's like the land is cursed: _No one new can live here_or something like that. I don't want to live on cursed land Max! I don't want to! I want to live! I want to-" THANK YOU JJ!

"Yes she is my new neighbor, I know Gavin smelled gross; I highly doubt your house is cursed-"

"THE LAND!" She tries to interject from behind JJ's hand but it comes out like "TH ANGD!" but when you're as experienced as I am in Behind-the-hand-talk you get the general idea...most of the time.

"The land," I say correcting myself mostly for her sake. "I know you wouldn't want to live on cursed land, and we all want to live." I go over all the topics she talked about in my head while ticking it off on my fingers and see that I didn't forget anything. Score one for Max.

Nudge licks JJ's hand and JJ pulls her hand muttering about she could have just asked for her to move her hand. Nudge shrugs and looks towards me, "We're all going to head out to Ella's house you in Max?" She asks.

I shrug, what do I have to loose? Don't answer that. "Sure why not."

I hop in my car and head off to Gazzy and Angel's school. Angel is sitting on a concrete step looking around. She sees my car and smiles brightly. She runs up the steps and grabs Gazzy by his arm.

He pushes her away slightly.

What the heck?

She grabs his elbow and tries to pull him away raising his voice where I can hear him, "Angel, I said give me a minute." He has more bite to the bark than I expected.

She tries one more time and he pushes her down. Before I know what's happening I'm out of the car rushing to Angel, I grab her arms and sit her up, "Are you okay Angel?" She nods her head mutely; a few tears slip out of her eyes and go down her cheeks.

I get up and look Gazzy in the eye. "What the hell"—Gazzy and Angel both gasped because I never curse—"was that?" I say to him trying to refrain from raising my voice and slapping his hands like you would to a baby so it wouldn't hurt but would let them know they did something wrong.

"M-Max, I-I d-didn't mean t-to." He stutters out looking at the ground. I tip his chin so he has to face me.

"Get in the car." I ground out. He nods and dashes to the car. "Angel are you sure you're okay?" I ask.

"I'm sure Max," she smiles brightly at me then frowns. "Max?" She asks gently; I nod for her to continue. "Do we have any more Hello Kitty Band-Aids?"

I laugh at her silliness, "I'm sure we have some band-aids some where." She nods and we walk to the car scraped knees almost forgotten. Almost.

I look at the car and see Gazzy in the backseat playing with the fabric. I open Angel and Gazzy's door. "Front seat. Now," I say jerking my head toward the front of the car. He nods and buckles in on the passenger side.

"I'm sorry Max." he says barely whispering.

I appreciate the effort. I really do, but I have been spending the last six years sticking my neck out for them so they wouldn't get hurt, and then he goes out and _purposely_ pushes her. It basically sent my heart into overdrive wondering why he would do these things. I can't help it I just can't. It's out of my mouth before I even give my brain permission to speak.

"Don't." I say raising my hand to stop him.

It's one simple word.

But it has more bite to the bark than I expected.

"Gazzy," I start my extremely long lecture about how what he did was wrong. I'll spare you the details because even _I_ was bored and it was pretty basic.

But I don't normally enforce punishments at all; spill a drink? Clean it up and be more careful. Forget something at the house? We go back and I tell you not to forget it again. But he looks upset with himself. He has tear streaks going down his face and his normally bright blue eyes are red and puffy.

I feel bad for him. There's almost nothing worse than having a parent saying they're disappointed in you.

I pull into the driveway and once we reach the door I hear...noises. Not the _noises_ noises, more like a...house guest?

Impossible.

Well, Jeb could have a potential boss in there. Best to leave it alone I guess. I go back to the car and dig around for the emergency medical stuff I have packed in the trunk.

I clean Angel's cuts and when I finish we head over to Ella Fang and Iggy's house. We knock and Nudge opens the door smiling brightly. "Hey Max!" She says bubbly.

"Hey Nudge. Doesn't the owner of the house normally answer the door?"

She shrugs, "We were playing truth or dare. I chose dare; you knocked; I got dared to open the door." It looks like she contemplates this for a moment before an imaginary light bulb goes off in her head. She crouches down with her forearms resting on her legs. "Hey Angel! Hey Gazzy! What's up?"

In case you're wondering why she acts like this is because she knows I raised Angel and Gazzy. I think I may have had her babysit with me once when we were 14 and Angel was starting to do the torturous fours. Let's say Angel was a…hard toddler.

Gazzy is about to respond but I cut him off. "Oh no you don't!" I say sharply. Earning a confused glance from Nudge. "Once we're in here you are going to put your nose to the corner."

"Yes Max." He mutters. Scuffing his shoe and looking down.

I shuffle everyone in the house, Gazzy and Angel stand there looking awkward under everyone's stares. "Gazzy. Corner." I say. He nods and goes to stand with his nose to the corner. I look over to Fang, Ella, Iggy, and Nudge. "Do you guys mind if Angel plays with us?"

A chorus of "no"'s and "nope"'s were heard around the circle. "Awesome. Who wants to start then?"

"Oooh pick me!" Angel says waving her hand in the air like a kid full of candy.

"Angel it is." I say in an announcer voice.

"Iggy right?" She says to Iggy. He nods. "Iggy truth or dare?"

He doesn't even hesitate. "Dare."

I groan in my hands while Nudge and Angel smile evilly. Iggy doesn't know the power in Angel. She rubs her hands together like a super villain would and says happily,

"I dare you and Fang to play fairy dress-up with me outside."

Iggy's face goes paler than normal and looks to me for support. "What can I say? She learned from the best. She has an evil six-year-old mind." I tell them. Then as an after thought I say, "Come on _you two_ have a dare to full-fill."

I would say when we pulled out our phones and starting recording their faces were priceless but I would be lying.

It was better.

Let's just say that the world of facebook, twitter, myspace—even though no one uses that anymore—and instagram will never forget about our lovely…how Angel put fairies.

Jeb's house guest stayed the night which I thought was strange so Angel, Gazzy, and I crashed at Dr. M's house for the night.

Today I actually fell asleep happily and feeling safe. I just wish everyday felt like this.

**Hey I just remembered! What do you guys think of the story photo? Like it hate it? Tell me please! R&R!**


	8. Fang finds out

I wake up like I normally do. Without an alarm at the very beginning of sunrise, I get up with my eyes closed and stretch—probably exposing scars and bruises everywhere—and open my eyes.

What the…? Where am I? My muscles tense up at the thought of being stolen, kidnapped, or worse; sold. Not like it's the first time that's happened. I remember once when I "stepped over the line" as he so kindly put it. Bastard. Jeb made around 2 grand for me. Thank God I had let Angel and Gazzy have the room with a deadbolt. Yea, I take their safety seriously.

Yesterdays events come back to me and I realize that I'm at The Martinez house hold.

Oh.

I think about going over to the house to get clothes then change my mind- I don't need Jeb's friend to see me, and I _really_don't feel like seeing Jeb. Well then, that's that. I pick my keys up and drive to Wal-mart.

What? Did you not follow my train of thought? I'll explain one time. ONE!

Jeb's friend might be at the house=Big no no

Big no no=Beating

Or the famous...

Wake Jeb up!

Yea I'd rather not get bruised and bloody today, no thank you. I pick out an outfit of a kind-of flowy kind-of not sundress—it was pretty high class for Wal-mart—that is pink, purple, and blue for Angel.

While Gazzy got a green shirt that says, "Free video gamer. Needs to be fed 3 times a day and a playstation3." And white cargo shorts that will either be dark green or black on the knee's by the end of the day.

While I stuck with something simple, an off the shoulder top that says LOVE in yellow, blue, and, red with them overlapping each other, along with shorts that come about mid thigh.

And I got this all for a grand total of…*cue dramatic drum roll*

$27.67!

Practically a steal!

Don't you just love it when I share my great deals with you? Oh, well you're stuck with me so deal with it.

I drive to McDonald's instinctively and pick the usual while "listening" to Nudge talk about whatever she talks about. I pull up to the pay window and hand her my debt card.

She swipes the card with precision—probably from doing it so many times—and looks at the screen confused. "What is it Nudge?" I ask hesitantly. Did I overdraw my account?

She snaps out of her stupor and looks towards me "Oh nothing, you just have like a bazillon more dollars than you did last time." I'm pretty sure my jaw hits the floor and a shocked expression is on my face so she elaborates. "You didn't know?"

I shake my head, "Thanks Nudge." I say, my mind already swirling a million different directions. How did new money get on the card? Did someone put it there?

I drive back to the house and listen to Dia Frampton's song The Broken Ones. She really couldn't have wrote a better song that described my life.

I know they've hurt you bad.  
Wide, the scars you have.  
Baby let me straighten out your broken bones,  
All you faults to me make you more beautiful.

_I can't help it,_

_I love the broken one,_

_The ones who,_

_Need the most patching up._

_The ones who've,_

_Never been loved,_

_Never been loved,_

_Never been loved._

_And O maybe I see a part of me in them._

_The missing piece always trying to pit in._

_The shattered heart,_

_Hungry for a home._

_No your not alone,_

_I love the broken ones._

_You don't have to drive,_

_With your headlights off._

_It's a pocketknife,_

_Not a gift from god._

_Don't you learn of love from the love they kept._

_I will be your anchor slowly,_

_Step by step._

I can't help it,

_I love the broken one,_

_The ones who,_

_Need the most patching up._

_The ones who've,_

_Never been loved,_

_Never been loved,_

_Never been loved._

_And O maybe I see a part of me in them._

_The missing piece always trying to pit in._

_The shattered heart,_

_Hungry for a home._

_No your not alone,_

_I love the broken ones._

_Maybe we can rip off the bandage._

_Maybe you will see it for what it is._

_Maybe we can burn this building,_

_Holding you in._

I can't help it,

_I love the broken one,_

_The ones who,_

_Need the most patching up._

_The ones who've,_

_Never been loved,_

_Never been loved,_

_Never been loved._

_And O maybe I see a part of me in them._

_The missing piece always trying to pit in._

_The shattered heart,_

_Hungry for a home._

_No your not alone,_

_I love the broken ones._

_I love the broken ones._

_I love the broken ones._

_I love the broken ones._

By the end of the song tears welled up in my eyes. Not because it was overly emotional but because I'm a broken one.

And I am hungry for a home. A new better home that isn't centered around violence and a home where I'm actually wanted. And I'm broken in every way—emotion and physical.

…And now I'm wallowing in self pity. I sigh. My life is so depressing.

I get out of the car and go into the house carrying the McDonald's and Wal-mart bag. I look over to the clock over the mantel—why they have a mantel in Arizona I have not the slightest clue—6:15.

It's about time to wake Gazzy and Angel up. I send Gazzy to go eat breakfast first, I start a bath for Angel and she finds bubbles.

She looks at me pleadingly, "Angel we can't just go around using people's stuff without permission." I know I'm a hypocrite shut up already.

But then she pulls out the Bambi eyes. Sticking out her lower lip and adding artificial tears to make her look like an anime character. I give Angel a you-will-be-the-death-of-me sigh and she smiles and adds the bubbles.

"Max?" Angel asks about mid-bath.

"What baby?" I say.

"Will you be my Mommy?"

My eyes go wide and I loose my composure for a few moments before quickly regaining it back. "Angel," I say as soft as I can. "Mommy is dead; I can't be your Mommy. I'm just your big sister."

"But Max, you take care of us like a Mommy does. And you protect us from Jeb like a Mommy would. And even though you can't cook you still feed us the best you can, and you make me and Gazzy take baths like a Mommy would."

"That's because I don't want two stinky little pumpkins." I say teasingly trying to lift the heavy atmosphere that has settled around us.

"And I love you like I would a Mommy."

"Angel, I can't be your Mommy." I say as delicately as I can. But I can't help wonder how long she's been thinking this over.

"Bu-but Max." She says her small voice breaking, tears welling up in her eyes.

She starts to cry and I pull her in for a hug getting my slept in clothes wet. "Don't cry honey. Shhh. It's alright." I say stroking her hair. Then a sudden realization hits me—this is exactly what my Mom—and every other Mom—would do for a child in distress.

She shakes her head making her sobs louder.

**Fang (POV)**

I wake up in a normal Iggy-got-in-my-room way: An alarm on my phone pounding in my ear making me shoot up on my bed. I relax.

I get up and trudge to the bath room where I hear…talking?

"Max?" A young little girl's voice says.

"What baby?" I'm guessing Max says. Wait—baby?!

"Will you be my Mommy?" Mommy?! What the heck are they talking about?

"Angel," Max says softly. "Mommy is dead; I can't be your Mommy. I'm just your big sister." Their mom is dead?

"But Max, you take care of us like a Mommy does. And you protect us from Jeb like a Mommy would." What? Why would Max have to protect Angel and Gazzy from their Dad?

"And even though you can't cook you still feed us the best you can, and you make me and Gazzy take baths like a Mommy would."

She does all that? Just for Angel and Gazzy?

"That's because I don't want two stinky little pumpkins." Max says teasingly but playful. Most likely trying to lighten up the mood.

"And I love you like I would a Mommy." Angel says her voice sounding so small it wouldn't even take your little finger to crush it.

"Angel, I can't be your Mommy." Max says delicately. I can't help but think she sounds like a mother even though she's insisting that she's not.

"Bu-but Max." Angel says starting to cry. I guess Max said the wrong thing.

I open the door silently to see Angel in a bath getting Max soaked through a hug and Max stroking her hair saying sweet nothings. "Don't cry honey. Shhh. It's alright."

Angel shakes her head her sobs growing louder. "It's not okay Max." Angel says through her sobs.

"Jeb hits you, and you protect us, and feed us. And even though Jebs poker players are mean to you, you still are nice to them so Jeb can't hurt me or Gazzy." She says her sobs uncontrolable now. My jaw hits the ground—which I can assure you does not happen very happen—and I gape at the pair.

I still go unoticed as Max pulls slightly back and looks Angel dead in the eye. "I take everyone of those hits so you and Gaz can be safe. I want you to be happy for me. Okay?" Angel nods her head still against Max's shoulder her sobs slowly subsiding into hiccups.

I back up before one of them can see me evesdropping. I close the door but continue to back up until I hit back of the hallway.

Max's dad hits them. He...hits them. And Max goes on being her sarcastic self everyday pretending to be fine. Being strong for everyone.

And Angel asking Max to be their mom... it explains why Gazzy went over to the corner just muttering complaints not complaining about being bossed around his big sister.

Max is a mom to them. Max is a mom to them and she's only 16.

**What's Fang going to do now that he knows Maxie is getting abused? Will he confront her? Will he ignore her? What will he do?**

**Sorry I didn't update sooner I'm just working on a bunch of stuff right now. School homework, writing the school play. Stuff like that. Oh and will you guys check out my other story I Need A Job? It's super short but it's only a prologue so far... But I have to cut this AN short to do "Family Bonding" with my lovely sister. Note the sarcasm. Review please!**


	9. Filleragain

**Yello! I just read Out Of My Mind! It's awesome! Now I'm not going to updating very often because of the regular excuses that I know you guys just LOVE. Buuut, they are all valid excuses. I'm pretty sure everyone heard about my school's lockdown right? From Miss Big Mouth over here? I don't own Maximum Ride, or anything mentioned in this chapter.**

* * *

School. Is. Out! Yes, yes! Double fudge cherry on top YES! Okay it's not totally out but it's finally the weekend! Which brings me to where I am right now, YES!

But this weekend is different! Do you want to know why? I'm getting a job, but this is no ordinary job. No, no, no. This job, this job will rock. Why? Because it's at an ice cream shop. Yeah, the new store Sansando; and it makes AMAZING ice cream. Better than Ben&Jerry's yes, THAT GOOD!

But enough about ice cream and it's pure fluffiness that you can't deny. As I run out of school I run into a black wall. I would have assumed it was a wall but walls don't wear shirts. And our school is all white except red and black lines that are up to my stomach.

Not my face. Which only leaves one option: I ran into Fang. The kid clad in black. Aka: Mr. Emotionless Emo. I snicker a little at the thought.

"I need to talk to you." He says.

I roll my eyes and start to move forward my messenger bag slinging in between my shoulder blades. He puts his hand on my shoulder and jerks me back. I spin faster than humanly possible and look at him with a steely glare, "What?" I practically hiss.

"I need to talk to you." He says his voice not even wavering from the ice in my voice.

I sigh and turn back around. "Come on Emo Boy." I call after him. And I can practically FEEL his smirk. We get in the car and I start to drive to the elementary school. We listen to the radio and get ourselves settled into a perfectly comfortable awkward silence.

But me, being me decided to break it. "Speak Fangels."

He gives me a look and I shrug turning onto Blueman Drive. "I know Max."

What? I voice these complex thoughts by saying, "Huh?"

"I know about Jeb Max."

THAT gets my attention and I swerve into another lane almost getting hit by a semi. I do a u-turn and pull into a abandon super mart effectively slamming on my breaks spitting fire at him, "You are not to tell anyone! ANYONE! You hear me! Not a soul! If you do there will be hell to pay!" I scream at him.

"Max you have to tell someone!" He screams right back at me.

"No I don't! How did you find out anyway!" He looks ashamed for a second his eyes turning to a downcast. "Spit it out!"

He mumbles something incoherent. I grab his arm and slam him against the back of the seat. "I heard you and Angel talking this morning while Angel was taking a bath." He says louder this time.

I mentally face palm. Daaang iiittttt! I'm a little hesitant to ask, "How much did you hear?" I say quietly backing out of the parking lot and onto Blueman.

I see him smirk out of the corner of my eye just in my line of sight. "'Will you be my Mommy?'" He says quoting Angel.

I groan. "You heard all that?" He nods and I sigh. I pull up to the school but don't see Gazzy anywhere. "Wait here." I say getting out. I slam the door shut and apparently Fang does the same. I glare daggers at him but let him stay.

Angel sees me and runs into my arms I pick her up swinging her in my arms for a second before bouncing her on my hip. "Max, Gazzy got in trouble."

I sigh pinching the bridge of my nose with my pointer finger and thumb. I nod and start up the steps Fang on my left side. I go to the office and see a secretary with brown hair to her collarbone that's stick straight, she has brown eyes that frown when she sees Angel on my hip. I frown back at her. She has aristocratic features with an upturned nose at the tip, her name plate says Aimee Vanhurster she looked about 29.

"I'm here to pick up Zephyr Ride." I say bitter sweetly.

"Are you his legal guardian?" She said in a disgusted voice eyeing me up and down scrutinizing every imperfect detail.

"I'm his sister," I started in a dwindling patience voice. "His father couldn't be here today."

She looked at me warily. But then an older nicer looking lady came in. She was probably 50 with the type of golden hair that people get when they still have healthy hair but their age destroys. She had kind brown eyes compared to Aimee's cold and cruel ones. "Come on sweetheart." She said, her voice was kind of crackly but you could still sense her affection for people.

I smiled warmly at her and followed her into a small hallway containing councilor's offices and the assistant and regular principal's office. "Would you guys call me next time something like this happens," I ask.

"How come babe?"

"Our dad doesn't really like to be disturbed at work, he's a scientist and he could have the answer to the hardest thing ever and a phone call can make him loose his train of thought." I explained lying carefully.

She smiles and says, "I'll work on that right now hon." And takes off to her desk down the hall.

I set Angel down and give her instructions to stay put, then walk in the room and Fang closes the door behind us. Two chairs are in front of the assistant principal's desk, Gazzy sits in one looking at the ground shamefully. I take a seat while Fang hides out in the back of the room with his arms crossed.

"Miss Ride." The principal starts off slowly—his name plate says Mr. Groulder. "Are you aware of why Zephyr is here today?"

I know you're supposed to be patient with adults—especially ones enforcing punishment—so I try to stay calm, "No Mr. Groulder, in fact I am not." I hear Fang snicker at the back of the room so I carefully move my hand to the back of my chair to where Mr. Groulder can't see and give Fang the bird.

"Today there was a stink bomb in the boys bathroom"—He doesn't even get the chance to finish before I barely turn to Gazzy and give him a glare.—"Zephyr was found near the scene at around the same time the stink bomb was set off." He looks at me gauging my reaction.

Let's say its not what be expected, "What makes you think he did it?" I ask. "You need a better reason other than he was found near the scene. How many other people were by the bathroom? Was it a class trip?" I interrogate him.

"Well, um…" he says scratching the back if his neck.

"Was there. Or was there not. Other people there." I ground out.

"There was—"

"So go ask the other people's guardians before you go interrogating my brother. But really Mr. Groulder they're in 3rd grade. Most of them only know how to light a smoke bomb like they do to keep bugs away during the night."

"I suppose..." he says rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "I'll have to look in to it. Goodbye Miss Ride."

"Goodbye Mr. Groulder."

I nudge Gazzy with my elbow, "Goodbye Mr. Goulder." He mumbles.

"Please give me a call if anything happens—it should be in the computer." He nods his head and we all walk out.

I don't see Angel at first glance and panic a little. I hear a little girl giggle that could only come from Angel from Mrs. Lexington's office aka: The head principal's office.

I open the door a crack and see Mrs. Lexington's hair in a million different ponytails and her bangs pinned back by the cheap hair pin things you get at Wal-Mart for $1 of a pack of 25.

Angel is on the desk making her hair go in lots of directions and Mrs. Lexington is just pretending to go along with everything Angel's doing. Angel doesn't notice us coming in and continues to chatter aimlessly. "And so Greta—my other imaginary friend—told me to tell Cathy—my real friend—that her dress was the cutest. And I said 'Tell her yourself! Cathy won't bite!' But Greta went and got Ashleah—another imaginary friend—and they ganged up on me! So I finally just said to Cathy 'Greta and Ashleah like your dress.' And she looked at me weird but then said, 'Yeah, and Delilah and Rosemary like yours.'"

Mrs. Lexington notices us and puts her hand up. "Angel, I think your sister and Gazzy are here." She says pointing to me.

Angel stops and looks at me rushing off the desk and into my arms like earlier. "Max!" She says happily. "By Mrs. Lexington!" She waves as we leave.

**I'm back! Just so you know next chapter... it has FAX. I'm not gonna lie- I'm less than a hundred words in. And it has FAX. See you guys later. Review please!**


	10. Don't ever say that!

**Hey you guys! I just got some super dee duper awesome news! Which I will not tell you about for the sake of my friend Christina killing me and trying to get me to explain why I got it and no one else that I know of did. But I will tell you that if my dear mother who lives an hour away lets me go... well I might just explode in a huge bundle of happiness. Yea this trip means a lot to me.**

Angel and Gazzy hop in the car while Fang grabs my hand. I look at him weird and his dark obsidian eyes bore into mine. "You need to tell someone Max."

I groan.

This again?

But then my marvelous self comes out: "I told you. So there, I told somebody."

He looks at me, "You know what I mean Max!" He says exasperated.

"No! You don't know what it's like! I have a deadbolt on their door. A _deadbolt._ That's how terrified I am of him! I've had cracked ribs for Heavens sake! I lived! I am like a freaking girl Harry Potter! I'm the one who lived! I-"

He shuts me up.

With his lips.

_With his lips._

My brain goes on over drive. I kiss him back. Wrapping my arms around his neck. He takes this as a sign to go further because suddenly I feel his tongue brush my bottom lip, along with a door handle in my back. I open my mouth—

"Ewww!" Angel screams making me and Fang jump apart faster than a speeding bullet. "Max and Fang are kissing!"  
I blush a scarlet color and go around the car to the driver's side. And THAT'S when everything that was happening finally registers in my mind. And I blush another brighter shade of scarlet.

I put the key in the ignition. "This isn't over Max." Fang whispers in my ear before buckling up. I mentally groan.

He.

Just.

Won't.

Let.

It.

Go!

I sigh and nod my head. I push my phone into his chest while he looks at me weirdly, "Put your phone number in." I resist the urge to say a insulting pet name.

He nods and I take a deep breath. "Gazzy. I lectured you yesterday about hurting your sister. Today you build a stink bomb and set it off. What's happening?"

I look at him through the rear view and his eyes dart down. "I don't know." He says.

"Gazzy. I need an answer. I'm doing my best to take care of you and Angel. I can only do so much for you guys. I need you to talk to me."

I see a hesitation in his eyes. Then hear a quiet, "Sometimes I wonder if you want me."

I turn into a toy store parking lot, "Everyone out." I say. Fang looks at me bewildered. But no one moves. "You all heard me. Everyone out." They get out and grumble but I ignore them. I grab Gazzy and Angel's hand and pull them through the double doors. I let go of Angel's hand. "Fang. Angel. Go to the girls' section for toys. Fang don't loose her."

Angel looks at me smiling and grabs Fang's hand taking off toward rows of pink and princess things. Fang glares at me as she hauls him off, I grin back and wave. I look down on Gazzy and haul him off into the boys section.

I go out and look for two toys and find the perfect ones for my deminstration. "Gazzy." I say grabbing his attention. "Look at this"—I hold up an old bear that was made for a guy—"and now. Look at this."—I hold up a newer bear—"Which one would you like more?"

"The newer one."

I nod my head. "Now imagine that you've had the older bear ever since you were a baby and you love it with all your heart. But the newer one needs more attention and care so you have to split the time between the two." He nods. "Which one do you want now?"

"The older one." He says not getting it.

"Exactly. Angel may be newer, but you were still here first. Angel needs more care than you now, but I will never, ever stop loving you with all my heart. You two mean the world to me and I can't put how much I love you guys into words.

"I'm sorry if I haven't been giving you all the attention you want, but Angel takes longer to eat. Or get dressed. But I never want to hear you says something about you not thinking I want you again."

He nods slowly. I pull him into a hug and squeeze him tight. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Max." He says into my hair.

I hear a muffled "I said no Angel! Put it back!" coming from across the store and we laugh.

"But Faanng! It's so pink and sparkly and it's fluffy! See!"

We laugh again and I get up from my squatting position. "I guess that's our cue to leave huh?"

He nods his head and we go see what the matter is between Fang and Angel this time.

* * *

**Sorry it was so short. **

**You guys I feel like this story is going no where. Like I keep repeating myself every five minutes never getting any farther in the plot like last time. Do you guys think that? Because this story is just making me feel all. Blah. But on a happy note I'm listening to this guy rant about a Cinderella Diamond edition which he will not be getting. Seriously watch it here: watch?v=kOGopEYOkCw&feature=g-vrec**

**Or the one about the Diamond edition of The Lion King here: /watch?feature=endscreen&v=ci3DPOuwyHg&NR=1**

**Once you hear it well... you'll understand.**

**And I know, I know. I could be bi polar from switching to:**

**I AM SO HAPPY I CAN JUST GO SKIP IN A FIELD AND SING WITH MARRY POPINS AND HER CHIMNEY SWEEP BOYFRIEND!**

**To...**

**Today is has a chance of 90% rain. Oh look it rained. Yay.**

**So tell me what you think! About me being:**

**Bipolar **

**Complaining about how I feel to people that will probably skip over this A/N**

**How I feel this story isn't going anywhere**

**and anything you lovelies can think of!**

**R&R!**


	11. You Changed Your Mind

**Hey guys! I know I WAY over reacted on my last A/N but I've came to say sorry! But...I do have bad news. I will be putting this story on a pause while I work on a other fics that I want to get up and posted! I promise I'll definitely pick this story up in early December. I know that's FOREVER and everything but I'm still going to update, maybe not every week or so like I normally do but whenever I can.**

**Because my grades I have been steadily dropping, I mean I got a B+ in English. That may not be much for you but for me its like hell on Earth. And if I want to go to the place I got invited to (Canada, thanks for asking) I have to get straight A's. But look up Burdge Bug and, AndThenYou on DeviantART they rock one artist one writer. Check 'em out.**

**Alsoooo, I won Wendy IN YOUR FACE! I DIDN'T READ FOR THE WHOLE DAY! EVEN THOUGH YOU LOST MY BOOK!**

* * *

Gazzy and I walk towards the girl part of the store where we see Fang getting cornered by Angel giving him the ultimate puppy dog eyes while holding out a hot pink tiara with black and white zebra stripes. "Pleaseeee! It would go so good with your hair!" She whines.

I suppress a snicker as I see Fang's normally black face showing undisguised horror. "No! Angel just put it down!"

She gets a determined look in her eye and jumps up on his back shoving the crown on his head. "Perfect!" She cries jumping off him. He moves to take it off but she sticks out her lower lip and makes it tremble along with adding fake tears to her eyes spreading them wide. If I didn't know how good of an actress she was I would have assumed she was about to have a serious melt down. "You really don't like it?"

He makes the mistake of looking into her Bambi eyes and takes it upon himself to sigh, shake his head and say, "I love but I can't wear it if we're going to buy it."

I take this as my cue to step in, "Oh no. It looks very good on you _princess_ _Fang_."

He gives me a look that says, _I am _sooo_ going to kill you._ I shrug and turn towards Gazzy and Angel, "You both get one toy so pick carefully."

Angel squeals and heads off to the place where they sell Barbies dragging Fang behind her by his hand. I take Gazzy's hand and we both walk into the boy section where he looks at the different toys.

He stays looking at toys for a while before I head off to look for a scrap-book. Yes, I know. You're all: Why is Max getting a scrap-book?

Well dear minio- I mean _friends _even though I am getting bloody and bruised constantly, Angel and Gazzy aren't. And I want to remember the, sort of good times that we've had. That and Nudge said to me and I quote, "Max scrap booking is sooo much fun! You need to try it and if you don't then I'll go and tell Fangy-boy all your deepest darkest secrets."

Now that may not terrify you. But it does for me. Because this has stopped being a free friendship and now its more of a blackmail-friendship. Some times it will go down like this:

(Your beautiful host) Me: I don't wanna go to the play!

(Insane asylum chick) Nudge: Well you're gonna go and you're gonna like it!

It can be very scary with her. Because let me tell you. This play was worse than the time she forced me to read Twilight. Why you ask? Because any self-respecting vampire wouldn't sparkle in the sunlight! It would die!

But you know. Crazy Nudge+Crazy me=Crazy everyone.

I find one that is pretty neutral with the whole girly thing and I start my search for Gazzy. Well my search doesn't go on for long because I find him where everyone would expect him.

The explosives section.

Now don't even get me started on how wrong it is for someone to just decide: Hey its a kid store! Lets get some C-4 up in here! Not that there _was _any C-4 here...I think.

I see him tinkering with some of the boxes that kids tore open. I rush up to him pretending I don't notice we're in this particular place in the store and ask him, "Have you figured out what toy you want?"

He nods and shows me a box that says,

**X-TREME EXPLOSIONS!**

I already don't like where this is going.

**MAKE EXTREME EXPLOSIONS WITH OUR PATENTED _XPLOSION KIT!_ MAKE:**

**+STINK BOMBS**

**+SMOKE BOMBS**

**+EXPLOSIONS**

**AND MANY MORE!**

Just what I need! Note:It sarcasm folks. If you haven't got used to it yet. Stop reading and leave.

I look at Gazzy, he has his bottom lip jutted out and is using anime eyes. (Its his version of Bambi eyes, but I can't say that—its Angel's thing.) I look back at the box and sigh. "Do you really want it?" I ask him

"Yes." He answers, short, sweet, and to the point.

I look at the price tag. It has a line going through the numbers: $45.95 and above it on a white sticker it says the new price is thirty dollars. "Alright." I say defeated, he gives a victory whoop and I take that as my cue to continue. "But if I get a call from the principal then its going straight in the trash!"

He nods viciously and takes the box from me hugging it to his chest. "Alright I'm going to leave you over here to keep looking at stuff. Okay?" He nods and I walk off.

When I reach Angel I have to throw my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing. You know the tiara that she made him wear? Imagine that with a Pink frilly dress meant for kids Angel's age with it.

Extremely hard not to laugh am I correct?

Exactly.

Angel notices me and says, "Hey Max! Look how Fang looks!" I nod keeping my hand where it is for fear of laughing.

Of course Mr. Emo notices this, and shoots me a I-hate-you glare I nod vigorously speaking between my fingers, "Love you too honey!" Before strolling over to Angel looking at her expectantly.

It takes her a few moments to realize what I'm going for and she says, "Oh! Fang's my model! Twirl please!" He grudgingly moves his feet in a twirling motion. Angel tugs on my hand and whispers not so quietly in my ear, "Fang's a really bad model."

I laugh and nod. "Come on let's go get Gazzy." I say.

It takes a few minutes but she agrees and instead of finding Gazzy with his box of explosives like he first had we see him looking at the aisle with a bear dangling by his finger tips—no not _a _bear _the _bear that I had used in my "demonstration". It makes my heart warm.

We finally pay for the toys and head home where I get hurt as usual. Not one of the worst beating but not one of the best.

* * *

**It's a wrap and if you completely ignored my A/N up top then don't come crying to me when I don't update as much as you like.**

**OH! And check out the song Illusion by VNV Nation, it rocks awesome socks!**

**Again, sorry for putting this story on break its not that I don't have inspiration it's just that I have a few priorities to deal with.**


	12. Nice to meet you, sorry that was a lie

**Hey guys I'm back! I didn't feel like updating _I Need A Job _just yet and wanted to see where I was with this story. Well, I'm no where. I'm not sure where the plot is *looks behind curtain*but I'm going to find it! And I promise to update soon. Not like tomorrow soon because that's practically impossible, but maybe next week. And...go procrastination! Right now I'm sick and saying, "[Insert offensive word] you 15,000 word contest that I only have 3,000 words for that is due Friday!"**

I get up and stretch listening to my back crack and sighing in relief at the feeling. I head down stairs and hope that stairs take pity on me and choose not to squeak.

_Step. _

_Step. _

_Step. _

_Creak._

I stop and wait for something to happen. Nothing. [Insert huge sigh of silent relief here]

I start to walk again going on the side of the stairs so the part in the middle won't creak, make noise, won't do anything. I successfully make it down the stairs of doom and start to grab my car keys when I hear voices.

Male and female voices. _Oh god. _I quickly run over to a closet and try to be as silent as a mouse. And listen to two pairs of footsteps, one lighter than the other. "Did you hear that?" A woman's voice asks. I peek out from the crack in the door and see a blonde woman with a bob haircut in a red silk nightgown that is _way _too low-cut.

Another voice -Jeb- answers her, "It's nothing Anne. I don't hear anything. Let's go back to bed."

The woman named Anne looks around one more time before turning back to Jeb and sighing in defeat. "If you say so."

I let out a small noise of happiness that doesn't go unnoticed and Anne straightens up, "There it is again!" She walks around the hallway and stops by the closet door. I press myself to the far wall and stop my breathing so she won't hear me. Thankfully she doesn't open the door and just walks back over to Jeb, "Let's go." She says.

I wait a full minute before I let myself take deep breaths and slouch. I look towards the ceiling, "Thank you." I say stepping out being slow and careful not to make any noise.

I walk out and grab my keys and step out of the house letting the air chill me before walking to my car. I sit in the car and listen to the song Therapy by All Time Low.

_My ship went down in a sea of sound_  
_When I woke up alone, I had everything_  
_A handful of moments, I wished I could change_  
_And a tongue like a nightmare that cut like a blade_

_In a city of fools, I was careful and cool_  
_But they tore me apart like a hurricane_  
_A handful of moments, I wished I could change_  
_But I was carried away_

_Give me a therapy, I'm a walking travesty_  
_But I'm smiling at everything_  
_Therapy, you were never a friend to me_  
_And you can keep all your misery_

_My lungs gave out as I faced the crowd_  
_I think that keeping this up could be dangerous_  
_I'm flesh and bone, I'm a rolling stone_  
_And the experts say I'm delirious_

_Give me a therapy, I'm a walking travesty_  
_But I'm smiling at everything_  
_Therapy, you were never a friend to me_  
_You can take back your misery_

_Arrogant boy_  
_Love yourself so no one has to_  
_They're better off without you_  
_(They're better off without you)_

_Arrogant boy_  
_'Cause a scene like you're supposed to_  
_They'll fall asleep without you_  
_You're lucky if your memory remains_

_Give me a therapy, I'm a walking travesty_  
_But I'm smiling at everything_  
_Therapy, you were never a friend to me_  
_You can take back your misery_

_Therapy, I'm a walking travesty_  
_But I'm smiling at everything_  
_Therapy, you were never a friend to me_  
_And you can choke on your misery_

Crazy how random people can capture my life in a total of less than four minutes huh? I do my usual morning routine of going to McDonald's and drive back to the house to get Angel and Gazzy up. I shake Gazzy's shoulder lightly, "Gaz, wake up." I say quietly.

He turns away from me and mumbles some gibberish. "Gaz, I'm serious here. You need to get up."

"Whhyy-" he whines only to get cut off by my hand.

"You need to be quiet." I say sternly.

He looks at me with wide eyes comprehending what I mean, I nod slightly and take my hand off his mouth. "Be quiet and stay up here. I put your McDonald's on the dresser okay?" I ask. He nods.

I go to wake up Angel and she gets up almost immediately, she gets up and stretches while yawning like a mini-me. I smile a little at the thought, a mini-me. Has a nice ring to it if I do say so myself.

After they both finish eating and getting dressed we go down stairs where I see Jeb and Anne sitting at the table. I try and move as stealthily as possible but it doesn't work to well and they see us anyway. "Max." Jeb says. I ignore him for a second and tell Angel and Gazzy to go to the car.

I turn around and face him, "Yeah Jeb?" He and Anne frown at me calling him that.

"Don't call me Jeb," he says. "I'm your dad."

I suppress the urge to point out that he has been doing and amazing job at being the exact opposite. Instead I take the safe route and say, "Sure thing dad."

He nods his head, "Max I want you to meet Anne. She's going to be living with us."

Normally your average teenager would go on a rampage if their dad said that a person you never knew was going to be living with you but for me it just meant he couldn't hurt me anymore. "Alright." I say and leave the house to go to high school.

**Happy late Thanksgiving! And let's give another round of applause for procrastination! I have still have math and a writing contest to do! Yeah! Go PROCRASTINATION! **


	13. Smiles

This is all officially weird. Not even kidding. It's been a week and nothing has happened. No beatings. No verbal attacks. Nothing.

Nada.

So you can imagine why I'm currently on a thin string that probably should have snapped, oh I don't know, the first day Anne was here. But it hasn't so far, so I'm just sitting on the edge of my metaphorical seat.

"Hey Max?" Anne asks popping her head into my room. "Can you help me cook?"

I give her a look that should say, "We've been over this before" but of course she doesn't get it and just looks at me expectantly. "Anne," I start, "Don't you remember last night? Or the night before? Or the night before that?" I ask.

She waves her hand like it's nothing, "Those were just accidents. Tonight's your night. I can feel it."

But Anne isn't too bad either, I guess. She's not a stick my nose in your business kind of person. Which is a plus, but if I end up burning the water (night numero uno) again, then I might just have to consider the fact that she may not be all there. And I've gotten eight hours of sleep. _Eight._ Do you know how amazing that is? Because if not than I pity you.

I walk down the stairs and enter the kitchen where I see Anne peering at a recipe. "Okay Max," She starts not even looking at me. "I need three medium sized potatoes. Then I need you to wash them and cut them into thin slices, okay?"

I nod my head despite the fact that she cat see me and enter the pantry. I bend down to get the potatoes and grab three of them. I'm about to stand up when something shiny catches my eye. I put the three potatoes on the ground and reach towards it.

It's in a vile and looks like sugar. Someone put a small label on it and I squint to make out the messily scrawled letters. And what I see makes me gasp in shock.

Smiles.

Oh, God, I think to myself. Oh my fucking, God.

Anne isn't some sort of good house wife.

Anne's a drug dealer.

A _serious _drug dealer. Who is living in a house with children. I put my hand up to my mouth to muffle anything that may come out.

"Max?" Anne asks, "Are you okay in there?"

"Y-Yeah!" I call putting the vile back where I found it. "I'll be in there in just a second!" I grab the potatoes and hurry into the kitchen.

I try to ignore the fact that I just saw real drugs (really real drugs that mess people up permanently) in the pantry where Angel and Gazzy go in on a regular basis and act as normal as possible.

I grab the potatoes and stand up quickly, abruptly leaving the pantry. "Sorry," I say to Anne who is now getting out ingredients for what looks like lasagna. "I got a bit distracted."

"What were you distracted by?" She asks not looking up from what she's doing.

Oh, you know the drug that could be fatal to my little brother and sister? I was distracted by that and learning that you're a drug deal. Nothing big. "Homework." I say, "Why do we need to keep reviewing the USA's revolt against Britain? We've been learning about it ever since I can remember."

I carefully grab a knife and start to cut the potatoes in to thin pieces.

"Ah, that sucks."

"Yup."

* * *

My phone rings loudly playing a very crackly version of a Paramore song. "Yello?"

"Max! Guess what?" She says perkily.

I expect her to go on but she's silent, "What?" I ask.

"Guess!"

"You saw a rabbit go down a hole and now you're battling the Queen of Hearts?"

"No! I got a date with Iggy!"

I shoot up on my bed and know that if I was drinking something I would have spit it back up. "Wh-what?" I sputter through the disbelief.

"I said-"

"I know. But...Iggy?" I say laying down in my orginal position.

I can practically see her blush through the phone. "Yeah," She mutters embarrassed. I laugh loudly at her sudden modesty. "Oh shut up! You would be acting the same way if you and Fang were going on a date!" She says making my cheeks flame a bright red. "Oh my gosh, you're totally blushing right now aren't you?" My silence is all the response she needs, "You are!"

"No I'm not!" I say in vain.

"Oh my gosh wait until Iggy hears this!" She says laughing. "And then he'll tell Fang and-holy shit this is funny! The great Maximum Ride blushing like a tomato! Maybe even a fire truck! What other tings are red-"

"Shut it!" I say practically yelling. "Listen I've gotta go, you can torture me later when I have the time." And with that I shut my phone before she can get in another word. Quite a feat if you ask me.

* * *

I don't think I really realized how much of a distraction Nudge's conversation was. Without her loud (and sometimes really annoying) talking I'm kinda, sort of, really forced to face my problems. Like Fang for one. Feelings? I ignored every single feeling from anyone except for Gazzy, Angel and Nudge, but now I'm getting all confused and having to deal stuff and it really just sucks.

Then we've got Jeb, the asshole that brings endless pain and torment to me. Except for when his drug selling, artificial, girlfriend shows up.

And finally we've got Anne. A drug dealer. A person who ruins other people's lives with drugs. And not just any drugs. The drugs that require labs and effort and a serious understanding of science and physics, not to mention the fact that they're practically in plain sight. What would happen if Angel or Gazzy ate them?

I turn around in my bed. They wouldn't eat something that they didn't what it was. Would they? I groan, of course they would their kids! I think to myself.

I turn around for one final time in the night and fall asleep to the thought that I really need to get them out of here before something bad happens.

* * *

**Well there you have it! Chapter eleven! Bet you didn't expect that little twist in there did ya? And if this is terrible then I am one hundred and fifty-thousand percent sorry, I was in a bad mood. And this chapter is dedicated (yeah I know I never do dedications!) to theworldisnotending. She listened to me rant so thank you times a million! Aldo on a totally different side note the drug "Smiles" is real. I read about it and found out that it's really, really dangerous.**

**R&R?**


	14. Social Services

I've discovered that I'm really good at avioding things. Like last night's math homework that needs to be finished by fourth hour. Or things like people. People whose name really means tooth. Fang. I'm good at avioding Fang. Yes, it has only been one week, since the kiss (Do you even know how weird it is to type that? The kiss? I feel like it should be capitalized or someting to show it's infinite importance.) and six days since I found Smiles.

I told Angel and Gazzy to stay away, of course they asked why, and since I am simply amazing at coming up with things on the spot I told them the Boogey monster was in there and would make them go crazy and see witches and things that weren't there. (Which is actually a side effect so technacllay not lying to them.)

But back to where we were, I'm good at avioding evil wanna be vampires like Fang who happen to be in three of my classes. So I can't really say that I'm surprised when once we're out of school he catches up with and demands to know, "Why you have a baseball bat up your ass."

"A baseball bat? Why not a stick? I hear they're less painful."

"Because a stick isn't big enough. Now why have you been avioding me?"

I sigh and look out into the metaphorical sunset in a dramatic way, "Because, Tooth."

"It's Fang." He cuts in.

"I realize that, but it's fun to annoy you, anyways, FANG there's a lot on my plate right now. And you kissing me? That was the line of shit I could take without going ball fucking insane. So I've been avioding you, to keep from having a very public melt down that will be forever used to tease me." I say and walk to my car, him tailing behind like a little lost puppy. I step inside the car, and to my ultimate surprise Fang gets in as well. I turn to him in a very slow, tortise-like manner, "Fang... Why are you in my car?"

He doesn't acknoledge my question and instead says, "Don't you have to pick up Angel and Gazzy?"

"Yes."

"If we keep waiting here, you're going to be late."

"There is no 'we'." I say using finger quotes to make my point clear. He raises his eyebrows and inclines his head towards the dashboard which is showing a time of 3:07, "Be glad that I don't want to make Angel be the last kid picked up." I mutter stepping on the gas and moving forward.

* * *

"Hey Max?" Angel asks getting in to the car. "Why is your boyfriend here?"

If I were drinking anything I can assure you it would have flown out of my mouth at that precise moment. "Uh, um, Angel what do you mean?" I sputter not turning around in fear of having her see my blush covered cheeks. Yes, very brave and amazing, I know.

"Well it's obvious that he likes you and you like him and last time I saw you guys together he kissed you and you were all smiley." She says practically.

"Angel, that doesn't mean he's my boyfriend." Fang does something that resembles a snort and I plow on ignoring the interruption. "It just means that Fang doesn't know how to get a girlfriend. Which I can completely understand, as you can tell by looking at his face."

"That's not nice."

"Whatever, Tooth." Gazzy comes in the car slamming the door loudly, making me cringe, "Gaz, we talked about this. Don't be so rough with the doors. I don't have enough money to buy another one any time soon."

If my comment is heard, I can't tell because his eyes are drawn to the emo next to me, "Why did you bring your boyfriend?"

Fang laughs loudly from beside me and my forehead meets the steering wheel in a loud thud, no doubt leaving a very attractive red mark. "I give up." I mumble behind the steering wheel. "I honestly give up."

"What did I do?"

"It's not you, Gazzy." Angel says, "It's because Max just told me that Fang wasn't her boyfriend and then you came and told her that he was and she got all flustered"- Flustered? How old is she? -"and blushed and bonked her head on the steering wheel."

You know, evil minions as much as it pains me to say this, that's basically what happened in a nutshell, a very odd nutshell (because honestly this is me we're talking about here) but a nutshell nonetheless. I pry my forehead off the wheel and put the music up loud enough to make a regular person deaf in the back. The reason being that, I happen to have a sixth sense telling me that Fang's going to want to talk to me and I don't really want Gazzy and Angel to hear. Or it could be the knowing look that Fang's giving me. Yeah, that's definitely a possibility too.

* * *

The car ride was sucky. No, it was worse, let's try flying money shit terrible. Multiplied by two.

Fang told me that I need to tell someone blah, blah, blah. The norm, except for the fact that he not so discretely put a pamphlet about abused kids and the side effects in my bag. He got punched in the arm for that one. Hard. And then he went on to explain that the side effects in the pamphlet could apply to Angel and Gazzy, which would be terrible.

So here I am. Sitting on a park bench twirling a number between my fingers as my two younger siblings play on park equipment laughing and giggling like mad men completely clueless as to what I'm contemplating. I look at the piece of paper one more time before standing up and going to a phone booth and using the quarter I found in between two car seats. I slowly and carefully dial the number and count the rings before the phone is answered. "This is Amanda from Social Services, how may I help you?"

I take a deep shuttering breath, "Hi my name is Max and I'm abused."

* * *

**Hey people that still read this story and everything for some unknown reason to me. Let's see, life is good. No, let's say grand. It's much more magnificent that way. Why? You ask, because tomorrow I'm going to my mum's house and the next weekend too. Along with the fact I don't feel as though my sperm donor is upset with me anymore. And did I tell you? SCHOOL IS OUT MOTHER JUMPERS! Praise the lord!**


End file.
